marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Savage Avengers Vol 1 2
* Supporting Characters: * Antagonists: * Unidentified cult ** ** ** Numerous unnamed others * Other Characters: * ** ** * ** ** * * Unnamed barbarians * ** ** * * * * * * * Races and Species: * * * * * * * * * Locations: * ** *** **** ***** *** **** **** ***** ****** *** **** Items: * * * * * * M18 Claymore mine Vehicles: * Hawker Hurricane * Vought F4U Corsair * Junkers Ju 87 Events: * World War II Category:World War II | Synopsis1 = In the early 1940s, at the height of World War II, Luftwaffe fighter pilot Johan Richter is shot down over Antarctica by Allied air forces. As Richter parachutes to relative safety, one of the Allied fighter planes collides with a Pteranodon; the other mysteriously vanishing into a blue portal that opens in midair. Stranded in the Savage Land, Richter fends for himself against predatory dinosaurs and stumbles across a strange city. Seeing a mysterious man in a tall hat and tattered robe standing on a platform supported by the backs of several slaves, Richter approaches and asks where he is. Turning, the robed man introduces himself as Kulan Gath; telling Richter to kneel and that if he obeys him he will be granted power, but that if he proves a disappointment he will pray for a death that never comes. As Richter kneels before the sorcerer, Kulan Gath digs his claw-like fingernails into the Nazi's head, drawing blood. Using his blood magic, Kulan Gath reads Richter's mind and learns of the Holocaust and Red Skull, proclaiming that Richter is evil enough to be a worthy apprentice. In the present, Richter - now known as the Sickle Prist - stands over the body of Jericho Drumm and points at Logan, ordering the Hand ninja to kill him. Enraged over the death of his friend, Logan extends his claws and lunges. As Logan kills the ninja that get between them, the Sickle Priest conjures the Crimson Bands of Cyttorak and is shocked when Logan easily breaks free, teleporting away in a cloud of green smoke. Turning to Drumm, Logan apologizes for being unable to save him, then decides to try something. Cutting his palm with his claws, Logan cuts into Drumm's chest and drizzles his blood into the opening before palpitating his heart. Deflecting an arrow, Logan gives up and turns to fight the oncoming ninja, only for Doctor Voodoo to suddenly resuscitate as his wounds heal. Elsewhere, Conan of Cimmeria infiltrates the fortress and carefully treads his way through the serpents covering the floor, to where Kulan Gath - also displaced through time from the Hyborian Age - slumbers. Noticing Kulan Gath is wearing the amulet he seeks - the Third Eye of Agamotto - Conan tries to remove it. Awakening, Kulan Gath states that he wasn't who he foresaw coming for the amulet. As Kulan Gath blasts him with magic lightning, he recognizes Conan from their prior encounters in the distant past, mockingly welcoming him to the 21st century and declaring his intent to sacrifice him. Spotting a sealed jar nearby containing a symbiote - which he mistakes for a demonic djinn - Conan grabs it and smashes the jar into Kulan Gath's face. The symbiote - which had been imprisoned for so long it was driven insane by the isolation - attempts to bond to Kulan Gath, who blasts it with a torrent of magical flames; its agonized shrieks alerting another of its kind to its suffering. Taking advantage of the distraction, Conan escapes with the amulet. Later, Kulan Gath and the Sickle Priest reconvene, the former stating that he was forced to summon Venom earlier than anticipated. The Sickle Priest informs him of Logan - who simply refuses to die no matter how many fatal wounds he's dealt, and Kulan Gath says he'll deal with him. Kulan Gath tells the Sickle Priest that the Third Eye was stolen by a thief, the Nazi-turned-acolyte vowing to recover it - both oblivious to Conan clinging to a nearby wall and eavesdropping. Impaled by a katana and countless arrows, Logan faces off against a trio of Hand ninja, who are trying to incapacitate him by severing his spine. One attacking ninja is blocked by a web of magical energy, Logan turning to see Jericho Drumm is back from the dead. Imploding the ninja, Doctor Voodoo thanks Logan for resurrecting him, but their reunion is interrupted by the arrival of Kulan Gath, who introduces himself as the master of the City of Sickles. Elsewhere, Frank Castle is incapacitated by a group of Hand ninja, who mock him for falling for their trap. Revealing he was pretending to be unconscious, the Punisher kills them with an M18 Claymore mine and furiously demands to know where his family is. | Solicit = • The Hand has teamed up with the evil wizards of the Hyborian Age to summon a death god from a celestial hell. • The only thing standing between Earth and destruction is the Savage Avengers: Conan, Wolverine, Punisher and Voodoo. • Plus: Logan donates blood, changing one Avenger forever. And Conan discovers a dark secret squirming in a genie bottle. • Your new favorite ongoing series is knives out in its second chapter. | Notes = | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }} Category:Digital Comic Code included